


Pinktown

by badgerandk, JessKo



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Exile, False Accusations, M/M, POV Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn does not die!, Whump, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Thrawn's planet of exile has been chosen, and the disgraced commander now stranded.However, he finds himself not nearly as alone as anticipated. Adjusting to life in a settlement of exiles, Thrawn discovers more than just a struggling community, finding corruption and greed within a shanty town.A story detailing possible events occuring between Thrawn's exile and eventual escape into the Empire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around the Florida ghost town of Flamingo. I was digging around and discovered quite the strange little 1890s settlement. 
> 
> Some archive photgraphs will be included in this work. All are sourced from ghosttowns.com .

Csillan Standard Year 29.1893

 

The exile was to be expected for my actions. It was the location that was surprising.

 

I had heard stories of this planet, rumors really, that the past exiles had banded together on the miserable marshy land to form a colony of sorts. Pinktown, we called it. And this was to become my new home, a disgraced commander left to rot away in a primitive settlement.

 

Always transparent, I was given a list of all the items I would be afforded for my exile. Scanning the list, I was quick to realize that it had been strategically planned, not a single complex piece of equipment, or even much made of metal. There was rope, netting, clothing, the sort of things one might bring on an expedition. These were not the sort of things to forge a livelihood from, nor would it be possible to craft anything of greater use from such a meager selection.

 

When the shuttle arrived to the destination, I took a final breath of recycled air before being unceremoniously cast out into this world. My boots sank quickly into thick mash, the mud sucking my feet down as if the earth itself was threatening to eat me. For a moment, as the shuttle began is ascent, I considered myself lucky to be alive.

 

Then, a large stingfly landed right on my brow, sinking its miniscule teeth into me before I could remove the creature from my skin. Pulling the bug by its large, iridescent wings, I removed it painfully from its feast, flinging it into the tall grass and muck below. Slinging the heavy pack onto my back, I looked to the sun to plot a direction and began walking, hoping I would find the town of myth before sundown.

 

Time moved strangely here, the sun moving at an incredibly slow pace compared to other planets I had visited. Mentally marking an hour’s time as I traveled, I followed the sun’s movement and was able to calculate that a cycle here would consist of 36 standard hours, 18 hours of light and 18 hours of dark.

 

I had 6 hours of light remaining before the dark would consume the land. With only a fire starting kit, and no dry wood to be found, I increased my pace, certain that the creatures of night would make the constant stingflies seem like good friends rather than a pest.

 

Luck would not be on my side, and after an unending, exhausting trudge, the sun began its descent past the horizon. Choosing a slightly raised patch of moist sand as my campsite, I sat on the ground, consuming one of my few ration bars. I would need to study the land to determine where and when would be best to hunt. Taking my purifying canteen, I squeezed some water from the brush, working hard for meager brackish, unsatisfying sips.

 

Laying my head on the pack, I rest my head, hoping to find rest before something else found me. Even as the unrelenting heat of the sun left, warmth radiated from the sand, and the hot humid air was still. Stingflies buzzing about me, I pulled my shirt over my head, hoping to protect myself from their bites. Already having sweat through my clothes, I curled in on myself, the cool touch of my skin on itself the only reprieve.

 

Awakening calmly to the sun rising would have been ideal. This would not be how my next day began. Rather, I would wake to the low, guttural hiss of a scaled beast, at least two men long and with sharp jagged teeth that stuck out from between powerful jaws. That wide, pointed mouth opened, armored tail swinging menacingly.

 

It was obvious that I was intruding on this being’s territory and so, scooping up my pack, I backed away, off of the sandy patch and back into the saw-blade grasses of the marsh. The creature advanced further, perching itself on stubby scaled legs on the sand, snapping and hissing even more aggressively.

 

I could not defeat this creature in a battle of strength, but perhaps in a burst of speed I could escape it. Turning from it, I ran, but the mud slowed my pace considerably and I could hear the creature pushing down grass as it pursued me. Daring a glance backwards, the animal bit just inches from my heels, and was advancing quickly.

 

Perhaps it would have been best to simply have been executed. 

 

No, pushing this thought aside, I stood my ground, whipping around with a closed fist, hitting the snout of the creature soundly. It paused for a moment, side facing slitted pupils seeming to assess my worth. But then it snapped again, so close I could feel the shift of the air. Mouth momentarily closed, I grasped the jaw, pinning the mouch shut and tucking it beneath my arm for a firm hold.

 

Lifting the heavy, muscular beast up, its scales scratched at my sleeve but its arms scrabbled at nothing. Reaching to my thigh for the blade tucked there, I prepared to slaughter my next meal, but there was fight left in the creature yet. Twisting its long, powerful tail, it flipped around, taking me down with it to the floor. I tried to keep my grip in the mud, but with the needle bladed grasses ripping at my clothes and skin, and mud slipping into my hold, the creature slid out from my grasp. My arm was between its jaws are it reared back, ready to amputate my appendage.

 

When it snapped. It somehow was tugged backwards, slipping away.

 

“You trying to get yourself killed, brother?”

 

I could not believe my ears. Sitting up, peering over the grasses, I saw my savior, a fellow Chiss, pulling back on the creature’s tail.

 

“Do not ever mess with rak’gtors. These things will have you turned into mincemeat before you can even count to three. I’m surprised you lasted so long.”

 

Eyeing the blade I held, the man gestured with his chin, close cropped hair shimmering with sweat. “Kill it already, will you? Can’t hold this thing all day.”

 

Rising to my feet, I nodded, brandishing my knife and diving at the thrashing beast. Digging the short blade between its eyes, the creature hardly slowed.

 

“Again. Gotta really dice up the brains for it to go down.”

 

As instructed, I drew the blade and pierced through thick armored skin again and again, six times before the creature stilled. Setting down a lifeless tail, the man rubbed sooty hands on ragged pants, thin and torn at the hem where they sat over shoes made of skin not unlike that of the rak’gtor I had just slain.

 

“The name’s Joud’thed. And who just might I had the honor of making a kill with?”

 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” I replied somberly, crimson red staining my skin and blade.

 

“Oh damn, a member of a ruling family. Well, ex-member. Might want to just drop that Mitth, pal, we haven’t had one of your kind drop in for quite some time, and the last one was not exactly well liked around here.” 

 

Interesting. “I see. Thrawn, then.”

 

“Whoa, jumping straight to core. Whatever you say, Thrawn.” The other man chuckled, the creases around his eyes and mouth deepening. “Let’s get you back to town, cleaned up.”

 

“Pinktown?” I asked, somewhat hopeful.

 

“No, Yellowcity. Of course Pinktown. No where else to go, after all.”

 

“Of course. Please, lead the way.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

I bent to haul out catch, but Joud’thed made no move to assist me. “You want to hang that up or something?”

 

“Is it not useful?” I ask.

 

“The skins are, sure, but we have plenty. If you are thinking about eating that, think twice, that meat will put you to rest for good.”

 

Leaving the rak’gtor behind, I followed alongside my new guide. The walk to Pinktown was mostly quiet, but I asked a few questions to Joud’thed to try and orient myself and get a better picture of him. I was able to deduce that the town was small, about 20 structures total, mostly one room shacks. The structure of the town was simple enough, a matriarch looking over the organization of it all to ensure resources were divided equally, and an enforcer to ensure that none took advantage of others. All items produced were shared, and all residents were given a role to fulfill.

 

The way Joud’thed talked about Pinktown it sounded almost tolerable. But as the town began to appear as thin fields of crops gave way to wooden structures, I realized just how primitive life would be here.

 

Plumes of smoke and ash rose from netted windows as coal was burned within homes, and the weathered wooden homes were set on the marsh just as anything else, risen several feet from the ground on stilts. There was a single road through the town, a narrow passage of packed down mud and sand with reeds and palm fronds laid on the most wet parts so that it could be traversed. At the end of the road were two larger buildings, two story structures, one of which set on stone bases.

 

“That’s the Enforcement House and Medical center.” Joud’thed added as they passed the narrow building set on stone. “But first I have to take you to the First House, that’s where Tep’ber lives. She makes sure everything runs smoothly, and gives out the jobs.”

 

Holding onto the straps of my pack, I assessed the First House. It is far from opulent, but by far the largest structure, wooden slat stairs leading up to a narrow patio that fronted the home. On this patio, a male Chiss not much older than myself sat with a young child on his lap, the little one’s cheeks streaked with soot and the round purple marks of pestilence. Stingflies and fleas seemed to crawl everywhere, nearly blotting out the flame of an oil lamp.

“Who that?” The child asked the man who rolled his head towards me, blowing long bangs from his eyes.

 

“Dunno. Momma will tell us after she talks to him.”

 

Jumping from the man’s lap, the girl stopped me on the top step. “Don’t make momma angry, sir. She don’t like being talked back to, or being told she’s wrong.”

 

“I will keep that in mind, thank you.” I replied with a soft smile.

 

“You need to see Ucra, that bite is mighty puffy!” The child added, pointing to my brow.

 

“Tep’Mari! Stop bothering him and let him inside.” The man chastised, lazily flicking a flea from his arm. With a pout, the child stepped aside.

 

Following Joud’thed, I entered the home. The floor was rough but clean, and there were carved tables and bowls set out. From this main area, a narrow staircase ran along the back wall and there was a door on either side of us, leading to other rooms.

 

“Who’s there!” A woman’s shrill voice called out.

 

“Just me, Joud’thed.” he replied, rolling his eyes. “I’ve got something interesting to show you.”

 

“Come in, then.” The woman continued from the left side of the building. “Let me see it.”

 

Motioning for me to follow, we moved into the left room to find an older female, perhaps of sixty years, sitting at a table with a lamp burning at its center, counting some sort of large brown seeds out into rough baskets.

 

“Who are you, hm?” She asked, hardly looking up from her work.

 

“Raw’nuruodo.” I respond, deciding that perhaps this formal presentation of myself would work best here.

 

“I would say pleasure to meet you, Raw’nuruodo, but it’s hardly a pleasure to find yourself here now is it?” She responded pointedly. “What can you do?”

 

“My skill set is of a military fashion, I was a commander in the CEDF before my exile.”

 

“Hm. So you are useless aside from being a brute.”

 

Keeping my mouth shut, I take the insult. Joud’thed seemed relieved at my lack of reaction.

 

Continuing, the woman tossed a seed into a far basket, the heavy mass landing with a dull thud. “So what landed you here, hm? If you lie, there is really nothing I can do, but the truth will set you free, as some like to say.”

 

“I enacted a preemptive strike on a threat to the Ascendency.” I respond truthfully. 

 

The woman chuckled, a rough sound. “So you are a moron as well. A piece of advice- around here we follow orders. I suppose that is more of a warning, hm.” She paused to toss another seed, filling one of the baskets half way.

 

“Joud’thed, that basket is yours. Use it well. And take this one with you, you said you needed an extra hand no? You have two rooms in your home so an extra body should be no trouble.”

 

“Thank you, Tep’ber.” he replied, moving to pick up the basket. The expression on his face told me that an extra body was the last thing he needed.

 

“No, let the new one take it. Oh, and Raw’nuruodo. Leave that pack.”

 

Now is when my first urge to protest rose. The contents of the backpack were rightfully mine. But I would need to be smart.

 

“May I keep the canteen?” I ask, knowing that self sufficiency for hydration was vital.

 

Tep’ber narrowed her eyes at me, seeming to size me up. “Keep the bottle, and the rations too. Everything else will be distributed as needed.”

 

Taking what I was permitted, I hung the filtering canteen from my belt and tucked the rations into my pocket, then I hefted up the basket in place of the pack.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” I conclude, turning to leave with Joud’thed.

 

Heading out the same way we came, Joud’thed explained that his house was a bit of a way away from the town center. His family worked one of the fields, and was in the progress of installing a fence to deter pests from ravaging their crops when a lookout was not near.

 

Arriving at his home, it was a small wooden structure much like those in town, with narrow stairs and a roughly made wooden platform on which a girl and boy, about the ages of 6 and 4, sat washing clothes.

“Papa!” The young boy called out, darting down the stairs to greet his father with a wet hug. He turned to glare at me. “Who are you?”

 

“I am Thrawn, a friend of your father’s. I’m going to be staying with you.” I explain.

 

“Where did you find this one?” A woman, newly appearing in the doorframe with an even younger child peering between her legs, called out.

 

“Out West, nearly eaten alive.” Joud’thed replied. “He’s going to be helping us out around here.”

 

“As long as you are willing to work for your keep, you are welcome.” The woman stated with a thin smile.

 

“So, Thrawn, that’s my wife Joud’dut. This little rascal here is Heo, and up there is Lau.” Interrupting, the youngest child slipped between his mother’s legs and nearly fell down the stairs, but Joud’dut was able to catch them in time and lifted them up into her arms. Joud’thed pointed to the little one now tugging at his mother’s short, curly hair. “And that’s Tendai. Our oldest daughter, Sati, is out working on the fence. Why don’t you set those down and settle in, I better go help out before she nails her hand to the wood.”

 

Doing as asked, I ascended the steps to properly greet Joud’dut. “Please, just call me Ouddu.” She added as we entered the home. At the center of the first room was a crudely manufactured smudge pot, and all the walls were coated in a thick layer of soot. Filled with a table with two chairs, crib, and bed covered in a hole-riden quilt, the room was quite cramped.

 

“Thank you for accepting me into your home.” I say softly, eyeing the empty doorway to the right of us.

 

“Not like we had much of a choice. What Tep’ber says goes.” Ouddu said quickly, setting the child she held into the crib, a much too small fabrication for the boy.

 

“You’ll be staying in that room with Lau and Sati, I guess.” She continued, gesturing to the far room. Stepping inside, there was a chair with part of the seat missing- a chamberpot beneath the carved hole, and two narrow cots. “The floor space between them I mean. Unless you want to curl up on the table.”

 

“I will make due.” I comment softly, peering out of the net covered window to the fields where Joud’thed was meeting with the small figure of his eldest, dragging with him some poor lumber.

 

“You know how to cook?” Ouddu asked, sitting down on the bed in the main room. I pulled out a chair to sit across from her.

 

“Yes, I know the basics.”

 

“What about woodworking? Farming?”

 

“Those are areas I am not as well versed in.” I admit, suddenly very aware of the home’s pestilence as a stingfly landed on my cheek that I swatted away.

 

Reaching below her, Ouddu tossed me a hollowed out husk filled with white paste. “Put some of that on, keeps the bugs away.”

 

The paste smelled rancid, but not wanting to be overwhelmed by pests, I applied a liberal amount to my exposed skin.

 

“Joud’thed can teach you those things. Now, out back is some food. Scrap together something edible and we’ll call it even.”

 

“Of course.” The confused expression must not have been as well concealed as I had hoped.

 

“Bug paste is not free. We earn our keep here in Pinktown.”

 

Exiting the home, I pass the children and make my way around the home, wondering if this couple was exiled together or met in Pinktown, and just how long they had been here. It was rather unheard of for a child to be exiled, so it was at least eight years they have been residents.

 

At the rear of the home there were several suspended storage crates which I peered into. Their contents ranged from murky water to grain and preserved meats. There was also a simple firepit and grated cooking surface held above it on spindly legs. Considering the options, I set to work making simple loaves of bread, mixing together grains and water in a wooden bowl and starting a flame with two striking stones set aside the fire pit. If I thought the muggy heat was unbearable before, sitting aside a fire only made it worse, but at least the smoke kept flies from the food.

 

As the loaves began to cook over the fire, Ouddu came out to see my progress. “Bread huh? Let me guess, you are going to stick some meat on it and call it a meal.”

 

“Something along those lines, yes, unless there is more food variety offered.”

 

Ouddu looks as if she is going to reprimand my comment, but does not. Rather, she tosses me a narrow stick of something wrapped in palm leaves. “Use some of this, stars know you’ll put it to better use than Joud’thed can. That’s the most solid looking bread I’ve seen on this grill. Oh and there is pa’srly growing in the boot.”

 

Giving the woman a smile, I thank her for the addition and open the leaves to find a sort of animal lard within it. Setting some of the meat in a bowl of water to rehydrate it, I then use the lard to cook it on a bed of reeds with the leafy herb I found growing in said old torn boot, the taste somewhat fresh and herbal.

 

As the smell wafted through the house, the children began to appear by the fire, Lau nearly drooling as she inhaled the scent of the sizzling meats. Once the meal was ready, Ouddu sent Lau to collect her sister as Heo fetched some plates, thin wooden slabs to eat from. She dished out the portions of the cooking, each adult receiving a full loaf and each child sans Tendai receiving half of a loaf, the flat rounds tearing apart easily. Tendai was asleep in his crib, taking a midday nap.

 

“Looks good, Thrawn.” An even more sweaty Joud’thed commented when he arrived with his daughters. “Sati, this is who I told you about.”

 

“Hello, sir.” The young girl chirped, waving. “Thank you for cooking!”

 

“It is my pleasure.” I replied, passing out the plates and sitting down on a fallen palm tree trunk. “I hope it tastes at least half as good as it looks.”

 

Soon, the consensus was that it indeed was quite tasty. I found it quite enjoyable compared to a ration bar, and thought that perhaps this exile would not be as terrible as I initially considered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting a bit darker so do please heed the tags. 
> 
> Additional warnings: mentioned death, blood/injury, burns, threats, domestic abuse.

The day had gone well enough, Joud’thed using the afternoon to teach Sati and myself how to whittle down lumber for fence making. The work was long and repetitive, but my knife was put to good use and much progress was made as Sati struggled along with a blunt scrap of metal. I would offer the girl my knife, but feared she may cut her small fingers.

 

It would seem I should have placed my worries on all of the children equally as, upon returning to the home at sunset, we found Heo clutching a burnt hand to his chest, Ouddu’s dinner sitting burning on the grill as she tried to tend to the young boy. From within the home, as if he could sense his brother’s agony, Tendai wailed.

 

“Take him into town to see Ucra. And have him look at your forehead as well, its looking worse.” Ouddu lamented, passing off the child to me. “I’ll try and salvage something edible here.

 

“Oh baby, Heo, it’s going to be ok. Ucra will fix you right up, good as new.” Joud’thed cooed to the boy as I adjusted my hold on him, resting his weight on my hip. “Go quickly, and here, take this for the walk back.” Bending down under the house, Joud’thed reached in to fetch a stick with rags wrapped around the tip. “Emergency torch.”

 

With that, I retraced my steps, trying to keep Heo as calm as I could on the nearly hour long walk. Heading straight for the Enforcement House, I knocked at a surprisingly sturdy door.

 

“Coming!” A gruff voice called out, and soon I was looking down into the eyes of a shorter male, middle aged with mostly grey hair that was pulled back into a tight knot.

 

“New guy, what’s your name?”

 

“I am Raw’nuruodo, we are here to see Ucra.”

 

As if he had not noticed the whimpering child before, the man sized up my load. “Right. And his name is Duc’racnu to you.”

 

“I apologize for my forwardness.”

 

The man rolled his eyes, stepping out of the doorway. “Wait over there on the bench. I’ll get Ucra.”

 

Watching him disappear up stairs, I waited patiently, not getting a chance to ask for this man’s name. After some muffled shouting, a new Chiss appeared at the top of the stairs, a somewhat more aged man who used a walking stick to aide his movement.

 

“Sorry about Lowl, he can be quite dense.”

 

“My name is Wehll’owll! Use it!” Shouted that gruff voice again.

 

“Of course, honey.” Ucra added sarcastically, shaking his head. “He’s quite high strung these days. You should have seen him when he first got here, a fighting spirit and a good heart.” The ghost of a smile crossed cracked lips as Ucra remembered a cherished memory.

 

“Now then, what brings you here Raw’nuruodo.”

 

“Heo has had a very close encounter with the cooking fire and needs his hand checked over.” I replied, Heo looking up at Ucra and slowing his crying.

 

“Hi Ucra.” He said softly, embarrassed.

 

“Nothing to be ashamed of, accidents happen Heo. But do be careful around those fires, very hot! Can I have a look at your hand please?” Ucra spoke in a positive tone, but I could read the worry on his face.

 

Extending his hand, the skin was charred and red, blood pooling around the burnt flesh. It was a wonder the boy was even conscious. Ucra let out a low whistle at the sight.

 

“Hm, you really got up close and personal to the flame didn’t you boy.” Ucra commented. “I’ll go get some salve for that, and I’ll have to drain that welt on your face, friend.”

 

The man hobbling away to another room, I afforded myself a tentative touch at my brow. The stingfly bite was swollen, about three fingers across now in size, and very sensitive to the touch.

 

“We both have an owie.” Heo sniffled, burying his face into my chest. I stroked his messy, knotted hair softly, feeling strange bumps on his scalp. When Ucra returned, he set to work putting a clear ointment with many herbs mashed into it onto the burned skin, and I commented about the scalp.

 

When he finished wrapping the hand in scrap fabric, Ucra wiped his hands and explored the boy’s head with a gentle touch.

 

“Nothing abnormal here.” He concluded.

 

“But, it is not smooth, you can not feel the bumps?” I asked, knowing something was wrong.

 

Wehll’owll made a reappearance now, chuckling to himself. “Raw’nuruodo, those are lice. Only way to get rid of them is a shave and scrub.”

 

“Where are you going?” Ucra asked, turning to the shorter man.

 

“No where, I’ll be right back.” Wehll’owll responded, leaving the house and stomping down the steps.

 

“So there is something wrong.” 

 

Ucra sighed. “You have a lot to learn. You can shave your head as much as you can and scrub it every day, but there will always be lice.” Reaching out, he buried his hand in my own hair, the days work causing it to fall from its slicked back style to frame my face. “Already a few in here too.” 

 

Lurching backwards from the man’s touch, I processed his statement. “Shave and scrub, he said?”

 

“Yup, use as warm water as you can stand. Let’s look at your bite now, shall we?” Pulling out a clean looking blade, Ucra quickly pierced the blemish, holding a piece of cloth to the cut as he drained it. “Keep this clean and you will be back to your lovely blue complexion in no time. Tep’ber said you were military, so I take it that you value a uniform appearance.”

 

“It is preferable, yes.”

 

Urca could just laugh. “Lowl said the same thing. Speak of the devil.”

 

Loud steps announced the man’s arrival, but it seemed another was with him. Stepping in the room behind Wehll’owll was Tep’ber, a frown painted on her face.

 

“Let me see the boy.”

 

Presenting Heo to the woman, I sat quietly as she roughly took his injured hand. “A shame, isn’t it. Duc’racnu, do you think it will heal?”

 

“In time the wound will heal, yes.” The older Chiss replied, standing straight and defiantly.

 

“You know that is not what I mean. Will it heal fully.”

 

Exhaling, Ucra’s nostrils flared. “Only time will tell. I believe it is possible.”

 

“And if infection claims the hand?” She pressed, twisting the arm at the joints, earning a short cry from Heo.

 

“Then it will not be able to be saved.”

 

Satisfied, Tep’ber nodded. “Correct. And if one cannot work for the community, you know what happens, don’t you.” Turning to me, Tep’ber grinned sourly. “Those who can not work, are not afforded the resources of the many.”

 

“I don’t wanna be exiled!” The young boy cried, shaking in Teb’ber’s tight grasp.

 

“Make sure you heal well, then, little one.” She said far too sweetly, releasing the boy to run back into my lap with a sob.

 

“You’ll make sure its fixed, won’t you!” He begged, clutching my neck.

 

Ucra saved me from stating a response, knowing that even with bacta there was no promise such an injury could be fully healed.

 

“You will have to eat well, and sleep, and be a very good boy and your arm will heal, Heo.” Ucra said softly, patting his shoulder softly and offering Wehll’owll a sharp glare.

 

Silently, Tep’ber exited the room.

 

“You did not need to bring her over when the boy was here.” Urca hissed. “I was going to tell her.”

 

Wehll’owll frowned at the other Chiss. “I wanted to make sure Raw’nuruodo was aware of our policies and rules. As enforcer, it is important to me that all rules are followed, after all.”

 

“The power has spoiled you.” Urca muttered, turning his back on Wehll’owll. I wished I could walk out as Tep’ber had at this moment, but something keeps me glued to the spot where I sit.

 

“You’ve grown weak, old man.” Wehll’owll said plainly, starting up the stairs.

 

Once the man was gone, Urca sighed. “For the record, I only have eight years on Lowl. And he does have his good days. Today is just not one of them.”

 

“Thank you for your help, Duc’racnu.” I respond simply, rising to my feet then.

 

“Of course. Come in every few days for a fresh dressing, if you can. That will help your chances.”

 

“I will do my best.”

 

Urca nodded with a thin smile. “Good. And please, don’t worry Ouddu with what Tep’ber said. I’m afraid there is not much more her heart can take…”

 

Agreeing, although I am frankly more concerned for Joud’thed than his wife, I begin the trek back to their home. The sun had begun to set fully, so I light the torch with Ucra’s striking stones. By the time we arrive at the house, Heo is asleep in my arms.

 

Entering the house, I pass the child to his mother.

 

“Did Tep’ber see?” Is the first question I am asked by Ouddu, worry painting her features.

 

“No, only Dec’racnu and Wehll’owll were in attendance when the wound was dressed.” This was not a lie, after all.

 

“Good, but I’m sure Lowl will tell her… Oh I hope he’s in a good mood. Although there is hardly a difference between a good day and a bad day for that bastard.” Huffing, Ouddu laid her son next to a sleeping Tendai in the crib. Sitting at the table, and oddly quiet, was Joud’thed. Making eye contact with him, I realized there was something off in his gaze, and his face was flushed. 

 

“Why don’t ya go in with tha girls.” he slurred, setting down a cup on the edge of the table. 

 

If there is one constant in all civilizations, that is the need to escape the situation through substance. And by the scent lingering in the air, I sense that Pinktown’s greatest vice is bathtub liquor. Despite the man’s drunken state, this is his home and I do as asked, slipping into the other room to find the girls whispering among themselves. They freeze as I enter.

 

“Are we in trouble?” Lau hisses. Sati sits up, however, and gives me a hard stare.

 

“No, he’s sleeping with us.” She states simply, slipping out from under the quilt. “Scoot over, Lau.”

 

“What? Why?” The younger girl protests. Sati crosses the room and shoves her sister, climbing in the cot to lay shoulder to shoulder with Lau.

 

“Because it’s not fair to make him sleep on the floor. That’s why.”

 

“Thank you both.” I say softly as I sit on the threadbare cot, the wood creaking under my weight. With nothing more to do, and needing the rest, I lay down, closing my eyes.

 

The bug paste may be effective at deterring bites, but stingflies still buzz rabidly, keeping me awake. The breathing of the girls evens out, the sisters fast asleep, but my hearing picks up a shuffling from the other room. The sound of a body falling on the matress seems louder than thunder, my body tensing at the sudden noise.

 

“Not now, we have a guest.” A woman’s voice hisses. Ouddu.

 

“Guest? More like another kid. Tep’ber always sticks us with the new ones, hm.” Joud’thed whispered.

 

“Well, shame on you for building a second room. Stars forbid we just kept the girls in here.”

 

“The girls were getting too old and you know it. Besides, he’s probably already out cold.” 

 

A short struggle sounded, wood creaking and fabric rustling. The sound of a zipper being pulled made me wish I was in fact fast asleep more than anything else.

 

“Try that and we’ll have six, Oudthe.”

 

“You know you love it.”

 

“I loved you, Oudthe.”

 

More struggling, then a tense grunt and a muffled shout. “Take it, bitch. Not like there is anything else to do out here.”

 

“I have half a mind to do the man in the next room. Maybe he’ll give me kids that don’t try and kill themselves like the last one.” Ouddu threatened.

 

“Don’t you dare bring up Odie!”

 

“I’ll do what I want, you drunk bastard!” With a loud smack, a body hit the wood floor, sending spiders scuttling.

 

Scuffling and footfalls announced someone’s arrival. My eyes already clenched shut, I tried to relax, looking asleep. A shaking hand gripped onto my forearm, pulling me up and out of the bed with a surprisingly powerful tug.

 

“The fuck are you doing?” Ouddu called out from the bed.

 

“Getting rid of the temptation. Out!” Joud’thed screamed in my face. Looking past him, I could see Sati and Lau clutching each other, crying.

 

Pushing me with a hard shove, I was sent stumbling into the main room. Ouddu looked at me sadly. “You should leave.” She said softly.

 

“Get out of my house!” Joud’thed boomed, picking up his cup from the table to threaten me with.

 

Finding myself at the foot of the stairs, I looked out into the fields around me. My eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight, I picked a direction that runs parallel to the town and began walking. I would do well to stick to the edge of civilization at the least, not wanting another encounter with a rak’gtor or something worse. For once, I would have a bit of luck, finding a dilapidated shed just off of Joud’thed’s property. The roof was only a few remaining beams, but there was a solid floor to rest on. Taking stock of my possessions- a filtering canteen, some ration bars, and the knife- I laid down on the floor, covering as much of myself as I can with my clothing yet again and resting my head on my arm.  

This time, I fell asleep quickly, the buzzes and chirps of the wildlife around me slipping into a single hum to my exhausted consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: Death, false accusations, imprisonment, implied dubcon/noncon and coerced servitude.

For all of the events of the night prior, the next day opened quietly, the sight of the rising sun greeting my eyes. Stretching out a knot in my back, I sat up, blinking away the tiredness that lingered at the edge of my consciousness. With hunger gnawing at my core, I ate one of my few rations and set to work collecting some water to filter to start the day with. Satisfied with a quarter full canteen, I set to walking around the perimeter of Joud’thed’s property, heading to town for lack of knowing what else I could do aside from wait for some beast to come and finish me off.

 

Arriving at a small body of water, a fingerling stream that curled over the flat landscape around scattered palms, I was able to fully fill on water, and saw my reflection for the first time since my exile.

 

Already, my clothes were showing signs of the harsh terrain, edges fraying and thin cuts at my elbows and knees. The bite on my brow was healing well, a thin cut with a purple bruise the only remainder of the welt. Further, my hair was ragged, sticking up in every direction from dried product and dust. Dunking my head into the stream, I scrubbed my scalp and tried to clean my hair as best as I could, but something stopped me cold in my motions. Small bumps, mostly at the base of my neck.

 

Right. Remembering yesterday’s medical examination, I grimaced into the water. Taking the blade from its holster on my thigh, I ran it along the base of my neck, shaving away three inches of hair. After a few passes and two nicks, I was satisfied with my work and set to scrubbing at the skin there, bringing it to rawness until I was sure nothing remained of the pests. Then, to protect the rest of my scalp, I took a scrap of string from the hem of my shirt and tied the remainder of my hair in a tight knot, hoping to salvage as much as I could. The sun here was unforgiving, and any exposed skin was in danger of burning.

Continuing on the path, I found Pinktown to be much more busy than the day before, folks on their patios and on the side of the streets talking quietly to one another. I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched, however. Passing the Enforcement House, I waved politely to Duc’racnu. Rather than return the gesture, the older Chiss shook his head slowly.

 

Heeding the warning I slowed my pace, casually rounding, turning back the way I came. Thanking him silently, I began to walk in the opposite direction, but soon a familiar voice would call out my name.

 

“Raw’nuruodo! There you are!” Boomed the voice of Wehll’owll. “Stop where you are!”

 

I paused, and did not turn to face the man. “Do you need me?” I asked flatly, hoping to avoid a confrontation with this man who seemed to have a grudge against me for merely existing.

 

“Sure, you could say that.” Wehll’owll commented dryly. “Hands up, you are henceforth under the custody of the Enforcer and lady Tep’ber until further notice. Please, come without a fight.”

 

This was quite unexpected. Holding my hands out from my sides, they were soon roughly grabbed and bound with crude rope behind my back. “You’re going to pay for what you did, filth.” Wehll’owll spat, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

 

Pushing me towards the Enforcement House, Duc’racnu scowled at his partner as I was shoved into the building. Sitting on the bench from before was Joud’dut, still in her night dress and crying into the arms of Tep’ber.

 

“You monster!” Joud’dut cried out, turning to me with puffy red eyes. “You killed him!”

 

Tep’ber pat Joud’dut on the back softly before rising to face me, voice firm and unyielding. “Raw’nuruodo you will stand trial for the murder of Joud’thed. Until then, you will remain in our custody at this Enforecement House as evidence is complied and assessed. You will have a right only to trial and basic living accommodations. Is that understood.”

 

Knowing an outburst now would not be wise, I agreed to the terms. Shuffling further into the house at the mercy of Wehll’owll, I passed the children from yesterday, all of them looking shaken and unwell.

 

“You couldn’t have…” Heo murmured, rubbing watery eyes. I could hardly stand to look down on the four.

 

“Who else?” Muttered Sati, shushing her youngest brother. “I couldn’t see what happened outside, but there was a fight and a lot of yelling.”

 

Thankfully taken away from the young ones, I was finally deposited into a narrow room with only a thin window above eye level and cot within it. The door locked behind me, I settled into what would become my new home for nearly a week.

 

On the second day, Duc’racnu visited. Allowing the older Chiss to sit on the cot, I stood before him, stripped of all my belongings save my shirt and pants. Even my boots were being stored outside of my reach to deter any escape attempt.

 

“Ever since losing her oldest, Ouddu has been a bit… unstable.” He admitted with a sigh. “I’m not saying I think she would kill her husband, but you do not strike me as a murderer.”

 

“I thank you for your confidence. Has there been any evidence?” I ask calmly.

 

Ucra sighed. “Just the body, blunt trauma to the head and chest. Nothing decisive. The children just remember a scuffle, and you being pulled outside. Ouddu is trying to state that the bruise on your arm was a result of your death battle with Oudthe, but I don’t believe that one bit.”

 

“I see. As the newest member of the settlement, I am an easy target for such accusation.”

 

Understanding, Ucra rose to his feet, making for the door. “I will talk to her to see if she will be willing to drop the charge due to there being such little evidence either way. Tep’ber is many things, but dishonest is not one of them and she would not send an innocent man to his death.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” I add, watching him leave, left again to my own thoughts.

 

It is on the sixth day that I again see a face that is not Wehll’owll’s scowl when he delivers my food and cleans the cell twice a day. Then, it is Ucra and Ouddu who arrive, one looking somber and the other sour.

 

“We believe we have come to an arrangement of sorts.” Ucra begins with a forced happy tone.

 

“I am willing to drop the charges, it was dark out and hard to see just what happened after all.” Ouddu began. I did not like her tone one bit, this woman was hiding something, waiting to strike.

 

“As I was saying.” Ucra continued. “Ouddu offered to see the truth if you will just agree to one small thing.”

 

Now, she pounced. “Marry me, and all this death and accusation can be behind us.”

 

“And if I refuse this offer?” I ask plainly, weighing my options as fast as I can internally while having this conversation.

 

“Then you will stand trial as planned.” Ucra answered. “You know your status, Raw’nuruodo…”

 

“The odds are not in your favor.” Ouddu continued with a smirk. “We will not be married immediately, that is mighty suspicious, but I would require you to sign the contract within the next four months.”

 

Remembering the four children waiting outside, and my own mortality, I agree to the terms.

 

This afternoon finds me on Ouddu’s homestead, washing Tendai and Heo in a large basin in the space behind the house with water heated over the fire, their hair cropped down to their scalps. In the distance, Sati and Lau peel root vegetables, straw hats covering bald heads.

 

All charges have been dropped. There will not be a trial. But I have essentially lost my life to Ouddu, a glorified servant in her home. And I know that my duties will not end with the setting sun.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warning for mention of character death.

Csillan Standard Year 29.1903

 

The hot water fell from the ceiling, nearly scalding my skin.

 

The bench beneath me was hard, uncomfortable against my bruised form.

 

But it was clean, and most importantly, I had escaped.

 

Then, after I dried myself, the door to the cell slid open, and in slipped the young cadet from before. Earlier, on the crew’s discovery of myself stowed away in the hangar, the human had stared, wide eyed, as I was pulled from my hiding spot, roughly tossed to my knees before the captain.

 

He had called me filthy. A disgrace. A horror. But I had spoken, made my intentions clear, and he afforded me my current condition. I would be brought before this Empire’s leader for judgement, but for now I was to wait.

 

“You said you could speak Sy Bisti?” The cadet asked in the language, startling as the door shut behind him, enclosing us both in the space.

 

I could have easily throttled the frail being, brought him to submission. But rather, I bowed my head, trying to appear unthreatening. I responded that I could, and quietly awaited further questioning.

 

“What is your name?” He asked, still standing in the doorway as if he could escape the cell on a moment's notice. Perhaps this was true, but he carried no key.

 

What is my name? For the past ten years, it had been Joud’raw’nuruodo, legally that is. But now, Pinktown was but a ruined patch of flat swamp land. I am not quite sure what fully compelled me to give the answer I did, perhaps a sense of reclamation for who I once was, the nobility I carried. I responded, “Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

 

The cadet laughed uncomfortably, a tense chuckle. “That’s a mouthful now isn’t it.” From there, our rapport became easier. His name, I learned, was Eli Vanto, and he was studying under this Empire to one day join it in a larger capacity. There would be time for inquiry later, now it was my turn to divulge information.

 

“Exiled from the Chiss Ascendancy, I have been alone on this planet for some time now.” Not an entire untruth.

 

“There were a lot of broken structures down there, were you always alone?” Of course. My years alone had felt like an eternity, but for nature it was hardly a moment, nature only just beginning the process of reclaiming the decimated town.

 

“No, not always. But several years ago a terrible storm came through and I was the only survivor.” I did not discuss how I was away, in the farthest fields reinforcing the perimeter defenses when the storm hit. The wooden homes collapsed as if they were made of playing cards, and the surge of flooding washed out any survivors of the strong winds and deadly thunder which sparked fires on the dried grasses and wooden roofs. All that remained was some of the stone foundation of the First House.

 

Upon my return, I found the state of disaster, small flames licking at the edges of the town despite the rains. I was thankful that the corpses had been swept away, I could not bear to see Tep’sati’s bright eyes staring up lifelessly at me, or Heo’s curious hands stilled permanently.

 

“I’m sorry to hear, I’m sure it got mighty lonely.” There was a glint of empathy in the man’s eyes, which surprised me, being a stark contrast to my treatment thus far on the vessel.

 

“I endured.” I responded simply, pushing away the thoughts of the lives lost. After the storm, I had constructed my own home from the wreckage, using the stone foundation as a base. On my own, the work was much harder, the crops having been razed and stores emptied by nature. However, only having to provide for one and having much more experience, I made do.

 

All that mattered now is that I escaped.

 

Now, I needed to find a way home.

 

* * *

 

Csillan Standard year 29.1913

 

The plan was hardly perfect. Truly, it was quite reckless, but it was my only chance.

 

Standing before me, Grand Admiral Vanto removed the Commander’s rank plaque from my tunic. “I’m not sure this is something I’m supposed to be doing, but the whole ‘Grand Admiral’ thing hasn’t exactly been explained in full just yet.” He joked with a warm chuckle, fingers lingering on my chest for just a moment longer than was professional.

 

“You can say it was an honorable discharge, Admiral.” I offer, knowing this was not truly an option for one in my position, but it seemed to sate Eli who nodded once.

 

“The plaque’s gone, just call me Eli.” He continued, not making eye contact with me as he pocketed my insignia. The white uniform suited him, the golden epaulets bringing out the amber hues of his eyes.

 

“Of course, Eli.” I add, reaching out to catch the hand that fell away from me.

 

Now, he looked at me, and I could see he was fighting back tears, keeping salted water from gathering at the gentle creases formed at the corners of his eyes. Humans aged much more drastically than Chiss, I found, noting the light peppering of grey at his temples as well.

 

“You’re making this real hard for me, Thrawn.” He whispered, stepping closer, wrapping his arms around me. Humans are much more prone to expressing affection through physical touch, I learned. This I did not mind, even came to prefer, compared to the stoicism of my people.

 

“You are no longer my commanding officer.” I comment into his neck, planting a delicate kiss where warm flesh met a crisp collar.

 

“Right, yeah. Get back home in one piece, alright? I don’t wanna hear about a Lambda crash from the outer patrols.”

 

Now I find myself also keeping a sob at bay. As much as I missed home, I might just miss Vanto even more. But I had to leave. This Empire was not my place to stay, not a cause to give my life to. I hoped that I would never find these people on the Chiss frontiers. In his position, Eli could work to keep the Empire’s attention elsewhere, and there was no one I could trust more to the task, which is why he must remain while I must go.

 

“Here are the coordinates.” I say softly, pressing a datacard into his delicate hands.

 

Eli grips the card protectively, reverently. “I know my task. And you know yours. The shuttle is ready.” Gesturing to the hangar outside of his office, I step away from Eli in this direction.

 

“But first.” He continues, reaching into a drawer. “There is something for you as well, take it.”

 

A small box, no larger than a credit chip, is offered to me. It is simple, made of a black plastic and lined with soft fabric. “Nothing dangerous, just a… Thought. Open it when you think of me.”

 

“Then I will open it the moment the door seals.” I say gently, taking a final look at Eli. “May you have a safe journey on the paths of life, Eli.” I state in Sy Bisti, a traditional farewell.

 

“And you as well, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” The pronunciation perfected through years of practice, Eli bids me well as I exit the office and enter the hangar, deserted of all personnel. Climbing into the Lambda, I find a wiped protocol droid awaiting me in the cockpit, ready to be my copilot. Setting the course, a system on a similar trajectory which will be the first of many jumps, I leave the Chimaera and Grand Admiral Eli Vanto and the Empire for the first and final time.

 

Once enveloped in the blue arms of hyperspace, I dared to peer down in the box in my hands, almost afraid of the contents. What could a thought be manifested into, I wondered. The droid beside me intent on piloting and nothing more, I dared to open the object which made a light snap, revealing its contents.

 

A thin slip of paper lay on top, thin lettering covering the plain white surface.

 

_Thrawn,_

_I figure you meant for me to find your journal after you were gone, but I stumbled on it this morning when I couldn’t sleep. Real sneaky of you putting it under the sink. Anyhow, I took what you said to heart. When you love something, it is best to set it free. Maybe one day our paths will cross again._

 

The letter continued on the reverse of the page. I did not hesitate to turn it over. 

 

_I’m not sure if this will be of any significance to the Chiss, but it means a lot to me. I’m sure you’ll figure out why._

_All my love,_

_Eli_

 

Unable to wait any longer, I set the paper aside and find the true contents of the box. Set in a foam like base is a simple metal ring with an engraving of weaving patterns around the outside.

 

Pulling it from its case, I try the sizing, finding it to fit the finger second from the smallest. Eli was correct in assuming that such jewelry was of little significance to my culture, but judging from the engraving of two strands intertwining into one, I can infer its meaning.

 

Now, I allow myself to cry freely.

 

I am going home, and I have with me a representation of Eli’s thoughts, that in life, we will be eternally bonded, and for this I am grateful. Despite the distance between us, he will be on my mind, and I on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was quite the journey. Glad I got it out and down on paper. I hope it was an interesting trip.
> 
> Edit the morning after:  
> Hang tight friends a proper epilogue is coming your way!


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A true ending. Many thanks for badgerandk for helping make this a reality in a huge way and adding their lovely narrative throughout.

Eli stared at the console, waiting for the last minutes of hyperspace travel to tick away. The fall of the Empire had been devastatingly brutal. The Emperor had done worse than ignore his arguments against the Death Star, going so far to divert almost all the Empire’s funds into not one but two of the bloody things. Thrawn had given him plans for a TIE Defender design that Eli had hoped to use as a diversion and to provide an answer for the small pockets of rebellion that had appeared. 

 

But damn, Thrawn was right. Again. The Emperor hadn’t seemed to care about what was strategically sound, instead preferring the obvious power, desiring to rule from fear. Eli had barely been able to get one prototype approved. When the rebel cell on Lothal had stolen and destroyed it, the whole project had been scraped, giving way for the more widely supported Stardust project. When Alderaan had been destroyed, Eli knew it was only a matter of time before the end. 

 

Eli watched the time slowly pass, wondering about the turn of events. It had been terribly hard to let Thrawn go, but freeing the one he loved had won over all his selfish wants. Eli did not regret the decision even though he hadn’t known that the action would trap him in a cage as if he had forged a windowless box of doonium around him. The Emperor had kept a close eye on Eli after that, to the point that Eli had to keep the Empire away from multiple points in the Unknown Regions to keep them from guessing where Csilla actually was. 

 

Loyalty to Thrawn drove him to keep the Empire away from the Chiss, dictating that Eli stay within the system long past what was intelligent. He knew that he should have retired, it was allowed, hell, the Emperor would have been glad to have his annoyingly outspoken servant gone. Eli should have taken the retirement to Lysatra and taken care of his parents in their last days, but he had known he wouldn’t have been able to seek Thrawn out after they passed away. It had been a hard time for him but the following year had left him grateful that his parents weren’t around to see the organization they had been so proud of fall so gracelessly. To see him serve the fallen, corrupted ghost of the Empire. He was not proud of everything he had done, but Eli had managed to keep the Emperor and the Empire from discovering where the Chiss came from, and what other mysteries Thrawn wished to protect him from. 

 

And when the remnants started buzzing, Eli had just enough political and military power to send the imperial forces away from the Chiss homeworld, straight on an opposite trajectory. He wiped all data on Thrawn, the Chiss and made it look like random mechanical failure. The so-called New Republic had destroyed so many of the Empire’s datafiles that it had been simple to expand the damage. It had been simple to fake his own death with no one to worry about him after Faro had defected. Smart woman, she was, served well with a level head. He was glad to see her leave. 

 

In those years, there had been hardly any time to breathe between all of his efforts. But there had been some distractions. Some who would have liked to see him fall from grace, and some who sought Eli’s interests in more than a professional degree. There was one who came close, Eli recalled, a young lieutenant with dark hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile. Gullible, however, as a defecting agent had easily framed him for treason. Knowing the mole, Eli was able to spare him from execution, but the man had to be sent home to Garel, and that was the end of that. It was for the best, Eli lamented, as he stroked the worn cover of the diary he carried with him. His heart would always belong to another, and none could change that. 

 

With a deep breath, Eli flipped the switch, exiting hyperspace to arrive at the coordinates that Thrawn had given him what felt like a lifetime ago.

 

* * *

 

Csillan Standard year 29.1918

 

Ar’alani was not expecting a human, yet on the frontiers of Chiss space a small shuttle had been detected, containing a single pilot. Thrawn had promised her that the Ascendancy would be well protected from invasion, so this came as quite a surprise. However, Thrawn was always speaking half truths and partial stories, so one man hardly being an invasion very well fit into his narrative. 

 

“Hail the craft.” She commanded, stepping towards the forward viewport of her craft. The small speck of the intruding ship came into view, and they were contacted on all frequencies. Ar’alani had a hunch as to who this might be, but she would approach with caution regardless. 

 

When a frequency was accepted, she began. “Unauthorized vessel, this is Admiral Ar’alani of the Chiss Expansionary Defence Force. Identify yourself and state your business.” 

 

A low whistle came over the audio channel, and the man on the other end responded in heavily accented Sy Bisti, a fringe trade language. “The name’s Eli Vanto, no business other than visiting an old friend, if that would be permitted. I can understand what you are saying, Admiral, but I’m afraid I can’t quite speak it.” 

 

Yes, she knew exactly who this was. “Eli’vanto, disarm all of your weapons. You are permitted to dock in the forward hangar bay where you will be escorted for questioning.” 

 

The human brought on board, and promptly cleared, Ar’alani decided to meet with him personally, inviting him to her office. Dismissing her guard, she met his firm gaze with her own. 

 

“I take it that you are seeking out Mitth’raw’nuruodo?” 

 

* * *

 

Thrawn looked at Eli who was sat across from him within his small planetside residence, where he had been living between assignments, which were quite sparse of late. “When I was picked up by the ascendancy, I was brought back for judgment. It is not allowed for one who is exiled to…. Un-exile themself.” Thrawn’s face tightened, “To keep history from repeating, I was forced to share what had occurred.”

 

Eli inhaled, “You explained everything, didn’t you? Even Ouddu?”

 

“Yes,” Thrawn replied quietly. “Ouddu, Pinktown, Parck, the Empire, project Stardust. Everything.” He paused, looking away briefly, “I could not keep my dignity without being exiled again. That was something I could not risk.The only thing that I did not reveal in full was how much you knew, only stating that you were an ally inside the Empire and treated me with honor.” He gestures toward Eli, “Admiral Ar’alani deduced that I had left something out and privately confronted me.” Absently rubbing the scuffed ring that was on his blue hand, Thrawn continued, “She agreed to keep it quiet in exchange for me not challenging the Aristocra’s decision, which was that I would not be exiled but instead serve as advisor. Forbidden from active duty.” 

 

“I wondered how she knew.” Eli added softly, absentmindedly tucking grey speckled auburn hair behind his ear. As things had crumbled, the hair had grown out from lack of time to maintain it, his own disheveled appearance matching the chaos erupting around him. He had bothered to shave, at least, for this occasion. 

 

Thrawn grimaced, “I suspect that the lack of detail was suspicious even though I had been careful to give a balanced report.”

 

Eli understood well enough, nodding, and decided not to press the subject further. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, after all. Thrawn shifted, reaching behind him for something. 

 

“There is something I have for you, and a proposal.” Thrawn began. Eli felt the wind nearly knocked out of his chest at Thrawn’s word choice, knowing it was not intentional but interested nonetheless. He would soon find himself faced with that same black box of years prior. 

 

“You kept it all this time?” He mused, gingerly reaching out for it. 

 

Thrawn smiled lightly. “Of course.” 

 

Revealing the contents, there was no slip of paper, however there was a shimmering band made of a sort of petrified wood, ribbons of earthy colors streaking through the ring. “It’s stunning.” He said quietly, reverently slipping it onto his finger. 

 

“There is one more thing.” Thrawn continued, but found himself interrupted by Eli rising, leaning over the table to plant warm, soft lips against his own. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much…” Eli hummed into the kiss, reaching around to sink his fingers into the hair at the nape of Thrawn’s neck. “You nearly killed me, leaving me there to try and wrangle Palpatine and his minions, you know.” 

 

Pulling back, Thrawn bowed his head. “It was necessary.” 

 

“Never said it wasn’t. But you owe me. Big time. The rings a start, but I need a little more than that.” 

 

Breathlessly, Thrawn replied. “Anything.” 

 

“Your hand.” 

 

Now, Thrawn initiated the kiss. “You already have my whole being, I am yours, Eli.” 

 

Eli melted into Thrawn, nearly crawling over the table to press himself against the Chiss. That night, they would have more than just stories to catch up on, tracing the curves of one another and remembering just what made each other swoon and keen. 

 

Basking in the afterglow, Thrawn absentmindedly braided the gathering of locks trailing down Eli’s neck. “There are more exiles.” He said lightly, chewing his lip. 

 

“You mean, more settlements?” Eli asked, turning his head slightly to see Thrawn’s expression. His eyebrows were knitted in focus and frustration. 

 

“I am not sure, but yes, most likely. I have supplies, and knowledge, but have not been permitted access to a vessel.” 

 

Eli smiled softly, recognizing just what the Chiss was suggesting. “You want to help them, and use my ship.” 

 

“I know it is a lot to ask of you…” 

 

“Thrawn, you lived through hell twice over. Of course I’ll help you and your people. When do we leave?” 

 

Knowing the Admiral would be happy to finally be rid of the returned exile, Thrawn answered with some confidence. “When the morning comes.” 

 

* * *

 

Eli watched the console, waiting for the last minutes of hyperspace travel to tick away. This time, with Thrawn by his side. They would make sure that there wasn’t another Tep’ber crippling a town. And then they would rebuild the town. Start a farm. Eli could use his old family contacts to start up trade. It would be tricky, mapping the edge of space just outside of Chiss territory until it overlapped with his maps of Wild Space. But they would have time. It would take time to build up the town to where it had supplies to trade. 

 

Thrawn, of course, had planned for that as well. There was farming supplies, extra fuel for the ship, and medical supplies. The former supply officer in Eli approved of the choices but the ex-Grand Admiral laughed at the disjointed appearance of the supply list that Thrawn had provided. Once Eli found a serviceable hyperspace path, he would be able to buy the items that make living easier. Between Eli’s income from the Empire and Thrawn’s from the Ascendancy, there would be enough to cover costs until the town had some sort of export. 

 

Together, they would help the remaining exiles. All of them. No matter how many.

 

Together, they would start a new life. Perhaps simple compared to old plans, but it would be theirs. 

 

Together, they would watch the sun rise.

 


End file.
